FireWall
by OutsidersCrazy1396
Summary: Winter Hawkeye is a typical 12 year old girl, but one night changes everything when she crosses paths with the Elrics. She finds love and learns a thing or two about herself. Based on Brotherhood. Al/OC Please review!
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

"Winter!", my mom called from the kitchen, "Get up! I've got to go!". It was barely light outside.

I stumble out of bed and into the kitchen. My mother stood in full military uniform at the door. My breakfast plate was on the table.

To the people of Amestris, my mom was Lieutenant Risa Hawkeye.

"Eat your breakfast!", she ordered, "and don't go back to sleep or be late to school!"

I sat down at the table and sighed, "Early start, again?"

"Yes, sorry!", she sighs, "I'll probably be home late, too."

"It's fine!", I smiled, eating the food she'd made.

"See you later!", She smiles, "Love you!"

She opens the door and walks out.

"I love you, too, Mom!", I say as the door shuts behind her.

I finish my breakfast and get dressed. My long blonde hair fell neatly past my shoulders and down my back. My mom's brown eyes stare back at me in the mirror. I sigh and braid my hair, so it touches down in the middle of my back, instead of my usual half ponytail. I should know by now never to mix up my routine! Guess I'll never learn.

I was twelve years old but I could easily pass for older. I sigh and turn my back to the mirror. I was free to do whatever I wanted until I had to leave for school. So I decide to indulge in my favorite pastime. I curl up on the couch with a book on Alchemy.

It'd always been just my mom and I. I'd never even met my father. Mom told me they could both be court marshalled if anyone figured out who my father was.

* * *

><p><em>third person <em>

"Fullmetal! Pay attention!", Colonel Mustang chastised the young alchemist whose attention couldn't seem to be held.

Ed rolled his eyes. Another job to do, blah blah. It was all just boring chit-chat to him.

"Isaac McDougal has been confirmed to be in Central! Stay Alert!", The Colonel recapped.

"Brother, you really should pay attention during briefings!", Al warned as Ed walked out of the room.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll get right on that!", Ed muttered sarcastically.

."That boy!", the Colonel laughed, "what are we to do with him?"

"I don't know, sir!" , Hawkeye smiled

* * *

><p><em>Winter<em>

I got home from school late but Mom still wasn't but I didn't expect her to be .

I roll up the sleeve of my shirt. I'd had a Transmutation circle tattooed on the underside of my wrist about three months ago. A circle with triangle pattern in the middle and a line across the triangle.

Mom never would've approved. She wanted me as far away as possible from anything that might possibly pull me into the military. But the military was in my blood, I was doomed from birth!

I decided since it was too dark to practice that I'd start walking towards Central Command. By the time I got there Mom would be ready to head home.

I walked down the stairs.

"Hey, girl!", a military officier yelled at me, "Get back inside!"

I didn't move. "What's going on?", I ask.

"Rogue Alchemist is trying to freeze Central Command over!", he shouted.

Central Command! "My mom's there!", I exclaim, running past him.

"Get back here, little girl!", he hollered. I didn't stop. Outside the door of our apartment building was a huge glacier. And fighting on top was a young boy a few years older than me, someone in a suit of armor, and a scruggly looking older man.

I'd heard about the boy. His name was Edward Elric. The youngest State Alchemist ever. Mom had told me about him.

I watched in horror as the suit of armor had his head knocked off. But then I quickly realized, there wouldn't be anyone there.

The older guy was saying something to Edward. I stepped in closer to hear.

"You committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted Human Transmutation! Alchemy's one and only unforgiveable sin!", The guy laughed.

Edward hung his head and clutched his hand into a fist, "There are some lines you really shouldn't cross!".

He charged. The glaciers were getting closer to Central Command! I had to do something! Then I saw it across the street. A Transmutation Circle! I knew if I took out one of the circles the Alchemy would fail! I took off toward the circle.

I reached the alley in no time.

"Looking for something?", an overly friendly voice said from behind me when I got there.

I whip around. An accomplice! Of course with my luck, he'd have an accomplice!

"What's your name?", he says in his overfriendly way.

He was forcing me to back into the alley. "My name is Winter!", I allow.

"Winter? Such a pretty name!", he smiles.

"Why do I get the feeling you're with Ice Dude?", I ask. He had me almost backed against a wall.

He chuckles,"I suppose I am! Too bad you had to go getting in the way!"

_Now or never Winter!_

I touch the ground and am immediately surrounded by a wall of flames.

"What the...", his mouth falls open. I take advantage of his distraction and use my fire wall to destroy the circle.

The ground shakes at precisely that moment. The accomplice flees.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

"Colonel, looks likes flames took out this circle too!", a m.p. reported.

"How?", a deep, rough voice demands.

I flatten myself out against the wall of the alcove in the alley that I'm hiding in. If the Colonel catches me, my mom would hear about it, which would just be a mess!

"Brother, there was a girl who ran this way!", a voice pipes up.

"You sure,Al?", Ed asked.

"Yes and there she is!",Al points.

I flatten myself out as much as I can but it's no use, next thing I know I'm being dragged out by two military officers. I'm dragged directly in front of Colonel Mustang.

"Well, Colonel, who is it?", a voice said on the radio.

I knew that voice like the back of my hand!

"Mom?", I gasp.

"Winter?", She exclaims,"Winter, what the hell did you do?"

"I don't know, Mom.", I say sheepishly, "But I think it was kinda cool!"

"Lieutenant! Who is this?", the Colonel demands.

"My daughter, sir!", Mom sighs.

"We will be talking when I get back!", the Colonel declares.

"Yes, sir!", Mom sighs.


	2. Appointment

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Happy Thanksgiving!

I sat waiting outside Colonel Mustang's office. Mom was pacing in front of the door.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!", the Colonel calls.

Mom sighs,"Winter, stay put!".

_Where was I going to go?_

The Elric brothers exited the office, along with Lt. Colonel Hughes.

"Winter, what are you doing here?", Hughes exclaims.

"Getting my mom into trouble!", I mutter under my breath.

Hughes grins,"Hawkeye finally got caught,did she?"

"No,I got her caught!", I admit.

"Well why don't you come wait for her at my house?", Hughes smiles,"The Elrics brothers are going be there. And besides Alicia's been asking about you!"

"Wish I could!",I sigh,"but Mom said to stay put and we can't exactly interrupt to let her know where I'd be!"

"We'll wait with you!", Al pipes up.

Ed doesn't look too happy to do so but he sighs and sits across from me.

"I'm Alphonse Elric!",Al introduces himself. Holding out his armor hand.

"Winter Hawkeye!", I allow shaking his hand,"It's a pleasure to meet you boys, officially, I mean. My mom's told me about you boys!"

Ed opens one eye from his pretend sleep,"So, Lieutenant Hawkeye is your mom, huh?"

"Yeah,what about it?", I demand.

"Edward! Alphonse! Lt. Colonel!", a voice came from beside us.

Standing there was the Fuher of Amestris, King Bradley.

"Your Excellantacy!", Hughes saluted.

"Hello. Is the Colonel in?", the Fuher smiles.

"Yes,sir.", Hughes admitted,"But he's speaking with Lieutenant Hawkeye at the moment!"

"Good, so I can talk to her as well!", Bradley grinned, "Winter, why don't you join us as well?"

I looked at the others, stunned, before I followed.

"Colonel Mustang! Lieutenant Hawkeye!", the Fuher greeted,"Nice work on the Issac case, Colonel!"

"Thank you, your Excellantacy!", the Colonel said respectfully, "To what to I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Yes, it's quite surprise, sir!", my mom admitted.

"I'm actually here because I heard it was your daughter who took out one of Issac's Transmutation Circles.", Bradley smiled at me.

"Good to see you again, Winter!", the Colonel smiled at me.

"You too,Sir!", I smiled.

"Lieutenant, how long has Winter been doing Alchemy?", Bradley asks.

"I don't know, Sir!", Mom admits,"You'd have to ask her!"

Bradley turns to me. "Two years or so.", I admit.

"Flame Alchemy, too. Same as you, Colonel.", the Fuher points out.

The Colonel nods but I shake my head, "I have less control of my flames. I can just make a wall shielding myself, but I can't really do any damage to someone else unless they are too close when I put my wall up. Unlike Colonel Mustang, I'm mostly defense."

The Fuher smiles, "Never the less your Alchemy is unique. You must consider joining the military, we could use you!"

My mom rushes over to stand behind me, "She won't consider it!"

Bradley brushes her comment aside, "She will or I can Court Marshall you for lying! That's up to her! What do you say, Winter?"

I hang my head, "Do I even have a choice?"

"Winter!", my mom exclaims.

"Save it, Mom!", I snap, "You've worked hard to get to where you're at and you aren't losing it cause I did something stupid! Besides, if they want me so bad after seeing me use my Alchemy once, then I guess I can't deny them that!"

The Fuher smiles, "I know you'd see it my way!".

He shoves a silver pocketwatch and a piece of paper at me, before leaving the room.

Mom takes the piece of paper and reads it. "FireWall. You're the FireWall Alchemist!", she sighes handing it back to me, "Hughes, can you take Winter back to your house for a while? The Colonel and I weren't finished talking!"

Hughes comes in and ushers me out of the room. I'm still staring at my watch. _Did that really just happen?_

"So, how was your first meeting with your dad?", Hughes asks as we walk to his house with the Elric brothers.

I hang my head again, "I wanted to meet him! Not be dragged out in front of him like a common criminal!"

"Well you were hiding like one!", Ed points out.

"Wait, the Colonel is your father?", Al realizes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hawkeye<em>**

I slam the Colonel's door shut behind Winter.

"So, you must be proud.", Roy chuckles,"Uses Alchemy once and gets certified. Impressive for a 12 year old."

I snap, "Our daughter just got picked to go through hell and I'm supposed to be happy about that!"

Roy straightens up, "What do you mean, 'our daughter'?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Sir!", I admit standing at attention, "She's our daughter!"

"Damn you, Hawkeye! You couldn't have mentioned this 12 years ago!", Roy slams his hands on his desk.

"I was trying to save both our jobs!", I say flatly, "I can resign my position in your office if you'd like, sir."

Roy relaxes a little, "No, you're still the one I trust to shoot me in the back, this all just blind sighted me!"

"Very well, sir!", I say, "But, Colonel what are we going to do about her?"

"That's easy!", Roy laughs, "When I want someone kept alive, I put them on a team with Fullmetal!"

"Is that so?", I laugh halfheartedly knowing this was the truth.

"She sure looks a lot like you.", Roy points out.

"She has your stubborness and attitude. She may look blonde, sweet, and innocent, but she's as unpredictable as your element!", I sigh.

"Sounds like you, Lieutenant!", Roy grins.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Winter<em>**

"Winter!", Alicia shrieks when she sees me. She was the little sister I never had, and I made it a point to visit whenever Mom was in Central.

"Hey, Alicia!", I smile tackled by the two year old.

"And Daddy!", Alicia shrieks tackling Hughes.

"Come on in, Winter!", Gracia smiles.

"Oh, and we have other guests too, Alicia!", Hughes announces, "These are the Elric brothers."

Alicia thinks hard for a minute then points to Al, "Big brother!" "Little brother!", she says pointing to Ed.

I fight a laugh and join Gracia inside.

"How've you been, Winter? It's been awhile.", Gracia asks.

"I've been fine!", I smile, "How about you all?"

"Alicia's third birthday is coming up soon!", She reminds me.

"Brother, these people are being nice and let us stay here!", Al says trying to restrain Ed.

I laugh. That would never get old.

* * *

><p><em><strong>a few hours later<strong>_

Alicia had gone to bed hours ago. It was quiet.

After hanging out with them for a while, I gotten a feel for their personality.

"So you're a State Alchemist like Brother now?", Al confirms,"Your mom will be proud!"

"Proud?", I laugh dryly, "She'll be mad as hell!"

"Oh.", Al said.

"She doesn't want me in the military.", I admit, "So, to cange the subject, can I ask how you lost your body?"

"Winter! Your mom's here!", Hughes calls from the living room.

"Rotten timing!", I smile, "Maybe you can tell me tomorrow."

"Brother and I leave for Liore tomorrow.", I admits.

"Oh well then I wish you luck on getting your body back.", I smile.

"Thanks, Winter!", he says.

I walk out and join my mom. She drags me away by the wrist.

"You're just like your father!", She sighs staring at the watch hanging out of my pocket.

* * *

><p>Please note: the hair color change in chapter 1! Thank you!<p> 


	3. Silent Treatment

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

I'm literally dragged out of bed at 5 the next morning by my mother.

Mom says nothing but motions toward the kitchen.

Mom hadn't said a word to me since she'd picked me up the night before. I walk into the kitchen and as always, my breakfast is on the table.

There was a note propped up against my milk glass. My first order as a State Alchemist.

_FireWall-_

_Join Fullmetal and his brother in Liore._

_-Colonel Mustang_

"I'm leaving?", I ask Mom, shocked.

Mom nods but is otherwise silent. I snapped.

"Why don't you just say you're mad at me and quit with the silent treatment!", I mutter.

"Winter, just eat your breakfast!", Mom sighs rubbing her temple.

I shove myself back from the table so fast both Mom and Hayate, our dog, jump. I walk toward the hall.

I stop. "You know Mom, I didn't do this to step on your toes or undermine you. In fact, this was probably the last thing I wanted to do right now. ", I fight back tears.

I am down the hall before my words sink in. I have my bag packed and am out the door within a half hour.

* * *

><p>Me: Short chapter but the next three will make it up by being SUPER long!<p> 


	4. Train to Liore

"Winter?", Ed groaned, "What are you doing here?"  
>Apparently in the few hours I was around last night, I'd really made him dislike me. Not that that mattered. I shoved the note at him.<p>

"Orders from my father.", I told him, sitting next to Al across from him.

"Great! Now I get to play babysitter!", he groaned.

"For your information, I'm the same age you were when you got certified. If you didn't need a babysitter then, I sure don't need one. Though from what Mom's told me, you'll be the one **I **have to babysit.", I tease.

"Do you have a death wish?", Al whispers.

"Hardly.", I whisper back, "Hey, since I'm coming with, will you tell me how you lost your bodies?"

Ed clutched his fist, "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

"Brother,", Al started, "She's going to be with us for a while. We really should tell her."

"Fine!", Ed sighs, "We tried to bring our mother back."

"Human Transmutation!", I gasped. (what a typical girl thing to do, right?)

"We were stupid to even try it but we paid our price.", Ed says.

I understood why they did what they did. I would've done the same thing if it was my mom. That's just the attachment between mother and child. You may not always get along, but you always want them here with you.

"So, Liore?", I say.

"I've got a good feeling about it!", Ed smiles.

"Winter, I'm just saying but you look exhausted.", Al points out.

"Mom dragged me out of bed at 5.", I allowed,"But I'm okay."

"You and brother should get some sleep before we get to Liore.", Al offers.

Ed didn't need telling twice. He rested his head against the window.

_"You can't save everyone, Winter!", a voice told me in my dream. _

_It was dark but I could see it was just me and whoever this voice belonged to._

_"I have to try!", I insist._

_"How patheic you let bonds of caring overshadow your own dreams and ambitions, and you don't even seem to care that you suffer from it!", the voice said._

_"I'm not suffering!", I insist._

_"Your own mother won't speak to you! You're a dog of the military, always taking orders from someone else. And it drives you crazy. I'd call that suffering!"_

_"SHUT UP!", I scream at them._

"Winter, Winter wake up!", Ed is shaking me awake.

"Winter, are you okay?", Al asks honestly concerned.

"Yeah, why?", I say sitting straight up.

"You were shouting in your sleep? Ring a bell?", Ed raises an eyebrow quizzically.

"It was just a nightmare.", I assure him.

"You're awfully strange, Firewall.", Ed says as he goes and sits back in his seat.

"We're almost to Liore, no point in going back to sleep.", Al tells me, still concerned.

* * *

><p>Me:Sorry it's not much but I've been will be busy for a while so I figured I'd at least give you something.


End file.
